


Give Me A Kiss For When We Start The Year

by Illusions_and_reality



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Hotdaga - Fandom
Genre: Anyway yeah, F/F, HELL YEAH BABY, I needed an excuse to write, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mike doesn't like parties, New Years, New Years kisses, Werewolf!Goondis, and goondis acts like a dog, but really, but there wasn't one, have a safe new year, i shouldn't keep writing aimlessly in the tags, it's new years, so have some shameless self indulgence, some monster stuff, there's snow in this too, why would he, wow I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusions_and_reality/pseuds/Illusions_and_reality
Summary: Mike and Goondis go to a new years party, and Goondis is a werewolf. Though there are other monsters there.





	Give Me A Kiss For When We Start The Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey.  
> I want you guys to have a good year and a good read. I was very tired when I wrote this, and I didn't have a beta other than grammarly.  
> I hope you enjoy it though!

If there was one thing that Mike didn't understand, was a new years party, well, more like thing, for werewolves.

But he had friends there, so it wouldn't be too bad?

These guys usually stayed up past midnight, to around five in the morning, sleeping well into the afternoon, before waking up to try and work and find food.

He loved his boyfriend, he really did, but this thing made no sense to him.

At least he wasn't the only human there. Maizey, a girl he'd grown up with and made friends with, she was there too.

With her wife, no less.

In a way, she had been more collected early on, than Mike had.

But he wouldn't think too hard about that.

It was his own fault he was here anyway, taking one glance at puppy dog eyes and agreeing.

Gosh, he needed to get better at resistance.

But this was fine, it was okay! He was here and he was going to spend most of his time in a corner all curled up with Ernie on his lap, maybe scratching behind his ears to make him stay, and he was going to be fine.

He hadn't counted on Ernie starting to run around and talk as soon as they got there though, dragging Mike along with him, an arm slung around his shoulders as he talked, quick and excited and leaving Mike behind most of the conversation.

Werewolves. Very social creatures.

How did he forget that?

It was alright though, as long as he didn't need to talk for too long, able to nod and maybe smile a little, but no necessary talking.

For that he was thankful.

Still, Ernie was strong and he was focused on getting to every single person he could talk to or greet, before settling down an hour later, in front of Gebra and Maizey.

He'd walked in a circle before he sat down, and Mike couldn't hold back his smile.

They were all tucked up in a corner, though Ernie was still talking, seemingly nonstop, although Gebra was too.

Maizey gave him a tired smile and a wave, probably up for a night or two before this and ready to pass out.

And pass out she did. Right against Gebra’s shoulder only minutes after she'd started to calm down a little. 

They were both quite sweet, adoring of one another, you could see it in their faces.

Maizey needed sleep less, maybe, the girl was part fae. Subtle, but there, if you looked.

A small nose, pointed but soft face, pointy ears.

Fae were very pointy. 

They were pointy in an attractive way, though. Often showed up in magazines or movies, but maybe that was a little tiny bit of charm too.

 

Mike was brought out of his thoughts when something hit his cheek. Or…. more like someone’s nose.

Ernie had, apparently, been trying to get his attention for a while, clicking his fingers and eventually just nosing his face to see if it would work.

It did work, thank God, Mike was pretty sure the next step would have been to just lick him.

Mike rubbed his eyes and let out a sleepy sigh, “What’s up?” He asked, quiet against the noise raging all around him.

“Twenty seconds,” Ernie said, grinning and taking Mike’s hands in his own. If he had a tail, it would've been wagging behind him. He looked so happy.

Mike smiled up at him, curling up against Ernie’s side as he counted down in his head, “Ten,”.

The whole party started to get louder around him, calling out the numbers as loud as they could.

They’d be getting noise complaints later.

Ernie cupped Mike’s cheek, looking down at him as if he was the moon, “Three,”.

Mike smiled and rolled his eyes, “Just kiss me, you idiot,”.

Ernie did, a small peck, nothing that should have made the blood noticeable.

The blood was very noticeable.

Mike pulled back and wiped at his mouth, glaring up at Ernie as he laughed and laughed. After a while, it started to sound like barking.

Mike finally got most of the blood off of his lips when Ernie had calmed down, wiping tears from his eyes and looking up at Mike.

“That,” Mike said, staring down at the back of his hand with disgust, “Was by far the worst kiss you’ve ever given me. That includes the ones near the full moon when you start slobbering all over the place,”.

Ernie smiled, cheekily, and leaned over to lick the remaining blood off of Mike’s hand, then went in for another kiss, licking his lips when he pulled back.

“I don’t understand your hate for blood, it’s only blood,” Ernie said as he laid down in Mike’s lap, “It’s tasty! A good snack from time to time,”.

Mike made a face, “I can’t not think of the person who it came from when it doesn’t come from me, and it tastes like metals. Iron and copper aren’t my favourites,”.

Ernie sighed, going boneless over Mike’s legs, closing his eyes.

Mike pushed at him and frowned, “Ernie, you can’t take a nap,”.

Ernie didn’t budge.

Mike pushed at him again, huffing quietly, “Please? I want to go home, please,”.

Ernie growled but complied, “At home?”, and smiled a little when Mike nodded.

 

Mike shivered when he stepped out of the house, bumping his and Ernie’s shoulders together as they walked.

It had taken Ernie so long to get out of that house, insisting that he should say goodbye to everyone he could. Even the Pam girl he didn’t like all that much.

Why? Mike would never know.

Ernie scrunched up his nose when the cold finally hit him, hunching his shoulders up, “Mike! It’s freezing, how the heck are you not turning into ice? How did it get this cold anyway? It’s only 12:10”

Mike raised his eyebrows, “It’s… Ernie, you spent an hour saying goodbye.”.

He smiled when he saw Ernie shake his head and go to check the time, a guilty look, somewhat embarrassed too, appearing when he looked up, “I suppose so. I’m sorry,”.

Mike smiled and shook his head, “That’s enough time to get the taste of blood out of your mouth, especially when you’ve been drinking other things- come here,” He got up on the balls of his feet, going in for another kiss.

Ah, maybe blood wasn’t too bad, but it still didn’t taste good. 

Ernie smiled when Mike kissed him again, pulling back after a few seconds and thinking.

Mike gasped when Ernie licked his cheek, squirming and pulling away,

“You are gross! Ernie!”.

Ernie laughed, starting to run away, leaving Mike with two decisions. To wait until he came back, or to go after him.

Ernie shrieked when he fell forward into a pile of snow, Mike rolling off his back and breathing hard.

“I got you.” He whispered, and neither of them made any move to get up or move around, staying there and watching each other for a while longer.

Maybe the new year would end up being a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have a bigger fic in mind for werewolf Goondis (:  
> But it should all go fine if I have the energy.  
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
